


A Mistake

by irisbleufic



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Autistic Character, Canon Compliant, Canon Disabled Character, Canon Queer Character, Canon Queer Relationship, Canon-Shaming, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Drabble, How Do I Tag, M/M, Meta, Metafiction, Microfic, POV Edward Nygma, Poor Life Choices, Riddles, Season/Series 03, Spoilers, Think About What You've Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:04:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisbleufic/pseuds/irisbleufic
Summary: Make me, and your mind may prove unmade.[Post-3x14 microfic.  Writing a riddle felt more productive than screaming.]





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm experiencing a very bad reaction in the wake of having just watched 3x14. Have some micro-fic, I guess; this was going to open a longer piece, but I'm pretty sure I want to scrap 90% of S3 and give canon the finger at this point. I had to write a riddle because I couldn't find one with the answer Ed needed. Having real flashbacks to my [_Alice in Wonderland_ days](http://archiveofourown.org/users/irisbleufic/works?fandom_id=9293485).

_Consider me, and you will feel quite certain._

_Make me, and your mind may prove unmade._

_What am I?_

The Riddler stares into deep, dark water, swallowing hard.

But it is Edward, unable to give an answer, who walks away.


End file.
